Night Shift
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: just a little sanji and zoro yaoi, Sanji has to take Luffy's night shift of look out and Zoro joins him. don't like yaoi don't read


"damn it Luffy!" Sanji growled looking up at the crows nest on the going merry "it's suppose to be his turn to be on look out" he sighed holding the cigeret in his hand. He walked down the stairs to the boys room to get a blanket "if im gonna be on look out im not staying up there without a blanket" he mumbled walking over Usopp and Zoro. "Oi ero cook what are you doing?" asked Zoro scratching his head and yawning "getting a blanket, I have to take Luffy's look out turn" Sanji said picking up a blanket, Zoro stood up and grabbed another blanket "what are you doing marimo?" asked Sanji raising his eyebrow "im awake now I might as well join you" yawned Zoro.

They climbed up to the crows nest and sat down while putting the blankets around them. Sanji wasn't too pleased that Zoro was there with him he would of prefered Nami or Robin. Sanji sneezed from the cold weather "cold are we princess" laughed Zoro, Sanji pouted and looked away from Zoro "shut up Marimo" said Sanji. Zoro put his arm around Sanji's shoulder "come here" he whispered "**Marimo! what the hell do you think your doing**!" shouted Sanji Zoro moved Sanji even close "body heat" Zoro whispered Sanji blushed slightly but didn't say anything he tried not to think of it.

It was getting late and Zoro tried to keep his eyes open "if you want to sleep go to sleep, I dont need you to stay awake" said Sanji looking the crescent moon "whose says im tired" Zoro said with a stern voice "whatever" sighed Sanji moving his head back to look up. Zoro watched Sanji as he sneezed "what Marimo?" asked Sanji Zoro didnt respond he just kept on looking at Sanji. Zoro moved closer to Sanji and placed his hand on the side of Sanji's face "what are you doing" whispered Sanji, Zoro turned Sanji's face then kissed him, Sanji's eyes widened with shock he became completely red and pushed Zoro off him "**what the fuck are you doing Zoro!" **yelled Sanji standing up Zoro didn't answer or look at him he put his hand over his eye "you bastard cook" whispered Zoro "**what was that**!" shouted Sanji "your too fucking cute" Zoro laughed standing up to face Sanji.

"It's not easy for me you know, I have an attraction to you Sanji.... seeing you on hot days when you take your shirt off and the sweat runs down your chest, or when your hair blows in the wind I try and control myself but I can't and now you being so close to me I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss you" Zoro said clutching his fists and hoping Sanji wouldn't kick him but that didn't happen Sanji didn't say anything "he looks so vunerable, damn that fucking cute face" Zoro screamed in his head. Zoro grabbed Sanji's arms and tossed him against the mast then put his leg between Sanji's legs "your too beautiful" Zoro whispered putting his forehead on Sanji's forehead "say something Sanji" said Zoro.

"Idiot"sighed Sanji, Zoro took this opportunity to kiss Sanji. "I-I can't breath" whispered Sanji "then don't" Zoro replied letting Sanji's arms go, their tongues fought for dominance, their breathing entwined, the body heat leaped onto each other. Zoro used his hands to undo Sanji's shirt button's, Zoro let his lips slip of Sanji's and he kissed him down the neck and worked his way down Sanji's chest "nyu" moaned Sanji "dont be too loud Sanji don't want to wake up the others now do you" smirked Zoro kissing Sanji's chest, Sanji bit his lips so he won't be loud "good cook" smirked Zoro.

"Zoro stop!" Sanji whispered loud, Zoro looked up while he undid Sanji's belt and stopped "I just wanted to taste your skin" he whispered sitting on the floor, Sanji's face was red as he pulled his shirt back onto his shoulder "you can hit me, just don't hate me" whispered Zoro looking down "I don't hate you" Sanji blushed fastening his belt "its just you caught me by surprise I wasn't expecting you do what you were did" Sanji said with a quiet voice "I've wanted to do the same thing to you for a long time now" Sanji said with the blush fading Zoro's eyes widened "you have?" he asked looking up at the blonde man Sanji nodded his head "just next time this happens don't act like your gonna rape me" laughed Sanji kneeling down beside Zoro "promise" Zoro smiled as they both shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Here is my first Sanji and Zoro fanfic which im actually proud of. **


End file.
